


Tonguing A Straw

by mari56



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Softcore Porn, daisuga - Freeform, definitely voyeurism, i looked it up lol, just friend stuff, light - Freeform, some sort of voyeurism?, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari56/pseuds/mari56
Summary: Daichi walks into a situation he shouldn't have, and he decided to stay for the show.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Tonguing A Straw

**Author's Note:**

> if this feels like it doesn't portray the characters properly, I do apologize. I had an idea and thought the two would be best in it. ENJOY!

# Tonguing a Straw

Stupid fucking door, Daichi murmurs struggling to make his key work. He’d just come home late from practice and his knees were just about ready to give. He really doesn't need to spend more than a minute longer trying to get into- oh, the door is actually open. Suga’s home, thats right.

True enough as Daichi walks in he sees Suga's pair of sneakers placed neatly on the side. He places his bag on the floor and makes his way to the kitchen. _Huh, Suga hasn't made dinner yet._ Daichi counts back the days and confirms-tonight was Suga’s turn which is why he decided to stay late during practice. When he and his best friend moved in together, it was one of the few chores they’d assigned. “To keep our peace”, Suga said. Daichi didn't mind that Suga hasn’t cooked yet. He skips on his turn to clean the bathroom too so it's no biggie although it was a bit odd, Daichi thought. Suga can almost never contain his excitement when he’s got a kitchen all to himself. The man must be tired.

He turns to start dinner for both of them when he notices a note on the kitchen counter.

**‘got you a bottle and filled it in so now you have no excuse. doin my homework, dont bother me’**

There was a scribble of an odd shaped face, an arrow pointed at it and above it said "thats me". Suga never was the artist but he sure does try. A clear plastic tumbler with a metal straw stands on the counter, condensation forming on its exterior. Slices of cucumber and lemon float around along with a few cubes of ice. Daichi chuckles. Despite the fact that he trains all the time and is supposedly very thirsty, he seems to forget to hydrate himself properly. He thinks he drinks enough but apparently that isn't the case considering he's passed out a couple of times because of it. But he doesn't think it's a big deal. His room mate disagrees.

“It’d be better if you didn't faint at all, idiot”

Suga used to pester him about it but the argument was much easier to dodge when they were just teammates and didn’t live together. Now Suga actually took matters to his own hands and the thought brought a mischievous grin to his face. _He’s such a fucking mom_

He heads on upstairs to pester him back. He knows that they said not to disturb him but really, who cares? Their friendship usually consists of times like these- when a half-meant no is disregarded in order to fulfill a prank, or to successfully annoy the other. And besides, he must be overworking himself to skip out cooking, he needs a little Daichi entertainment. This was just another Tuesday for the both of them. He reaches the top of the stairs and is about to call out when he hears something odd. There were muffled noises of groaning coming from his roommates bedroom.

 _Holy shit did Suga bring someone home? God, they didnt even close the fucking door. Were they that excited?_ , He sips his drink.

Suga’s door was ajar, and Daichi’s playful nature urged him to take a peek. He couldn't quite pinpoint what was so enticing of the act but as the groans turned into throaty moans and occasional whimpers, he argued with himself that it’ll be great blackmail material. _This is nothing_ , he whispers to himself. _I'm just messing around._ The hairs on his neck standing at attention seem to argue otherwise. Apparently, his moral compass was nowhere today.

He clutches the cold bottle in his hand and with his other, supports himself as he leans forward against the door frame一 just enough for his roommate's bed to come to view. He knows this spot too well, he wasn't visible here. All the photos he took of Suga asleep or doing dumb shit for last years Christmas album compilation, he had gone by unnoticed, and this was just another one of those instances. Its just him fucking around- well he supposes right now they’re both fucking around in different ways.

_I cant fucking believe they-_

He’s.. alone. There was no sign of another presence in the room. The only uniform scattered on the floor was his, shoes obviously kicked off in a hurry. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, back turned from Daichi’s view.

_**Fuck, he's touching himself. Suga's touching himself.** _

Two bright white exclamation points pop in Daichis head. Sugas left arm was stretched to his side supporting himself, his right hand moving in slow stroking motions. Daichi lets out a quiet gasp, and almost chokes on his water before turning away in shock. He fucked up too much. He fucked up waaay too much this time. His back is pressed on the wall, and he couldn't move. He could still see Suga in his peripheral vision but he refuses to focus on him. Not when his moral compass seems to be at an all time high now. Where was it when he thought peeking was a good idea?

An alarming warmth has covered him from head to toe and he's paralyzed, clutching his cold water bottle with trembling fingers. If his heart was sentient, it’d be screaming right now with how hard it's pounding.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_

The idea of peeking in a couple of people too horny to close the door felt like an act they deserved off their own faults but what he’d witnessed just now was too personal. There's some unspoken code around the level of privacy that's tied with masturbating. You’re not supposed to see that and yet he has. Even in the half second he’s gazed at the scene he’s already seen too much. Suga's shirt was pushed up to his armpits, boxers pulled slightly down revealing a small amount of the top of his ass, the quick rising and falling of his back in response to the touch, left hand tight on the sheets. Sugas milky white skin looked so soft, the curve on his back drew Daichi in. His mind is racing over the details. Why does he remember everything? Why is it that in that split second his mind has decided to immortalize the image in his head? Why is the sight not disgusting at all and was, in fact, somewhat attractive? _God, I’m losing my shit. This is my best friend for crying out loud! I’ve known this person for so long and yet.._

He was witnessing him in a completely different light. Suga had always been a pretty easy person to get along with but his current relaxed posture was so much different than his usual one. His voice is soft and needy, melting into every stroke as if the voice that's called him an idiot on several occasions was coming from a different person. He forces his eyes shut to hopefully get rid of the thought but what it does is only display it much more clearer in front of him. Suga lets out a moan and his mind immediately translates the act. He sips his water intently and the cold hits his tongue in shock. The faint sound of Suga's hand hitting his pelvis brings his mind to a jolt, racing to fill in the mental image. He both curses and thanks the gods for his imagination. Daichi’s sensitivity has heightened as well. His breathing deep and sharp. He should leave. He really should leave.

“Ahh.. Daichi..”

His eyes widened and in a flash his entire body freezes. _He just moaned.. my name. My name? Me, I’m Daichi! Does Suga know any other Daichi’s?_ The thought sent shivers down his spine. Instantly, his body responds. He felt a bulge form, pressing against his slacks and he palms it slightly, urging it to go away. He felt warm all over. No, he was burning up. His name wrapped around Suga’s velvety voice has never sounded like that. Daichi thinks he prefers it. All this time he’s been listening to Suga pleasure himself, the sounds he’d make and how good he looked like he felt—to know that that was all because of him. The idea brought a low whimper in his throat. Suddenly the presence of the steel straw was alarming in his mouth. He draws his tongue out and slowly runs it on the cold metal. He doesn't know what he was doing but he knows what he wanted to do. He wraps his lips on the opening, Suga whimpers. Daichi parts his lips in response. His tongue wet and warm curls along the metal straw with desire. Suga sounded like he felt so good right now and Daichi wanted to make him feel better. Absentmindedly his hands were busy, slowly thumbing the head of his cock against thin fabric, forming a wet spot on his trousers. Sugas pace seemed to speed up, his moans were now deep, continuous and accompanied by panting. He says his name again.

“Daichi.. ahh fuck..fuck”

Daichi’s toes curl and his head falls back to touch the wall. He sees Suga throw his head back. His voice begged and Daichi bit his lip. He never thought he’d like that so much. For a moment, he lets himself look again and what he saw was more than he could take.

Sugas left hand was now balled, grabbing onto a fistful of the fabric. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut tight, mouth open and tongue slightly out. His forehead was beaded with sweat, silver hair messily sticking to his temples. He looked almost divine and if he wanted Daichi as much as he sounded like it, he need only say it. He fought the urge to go to him and wrap his hands around Suga’s perfectly exposed neck, to hear his name up close, Sugas breathiness against his ear. He listed about a million things he wanted to do right there and then. He looks away just before Suga finishes on himself. Daichi pulls himself back against the wall. His arousal left his body just as quick as it came.

He had to move, NOW. There's absolutely no decent explanation that he’d be right where he is so he needed to leave. His legs felt like jelly. His knees were going to give. He sees Suga wipe himself off. In a few moments he’s going to stand and he’s going to notice that his door is open and Daichi can't be the one he sees outside of it. Fuck, he’s not suppose to see ANYONE outside of it. Daichi draws back by a step and another until he was almost down the first step when he hears a gasp and Sugas door swings open.

“D.. daichi? How long have you been home?” Suga's face was flushed, he looked tired but his eyes were wide in embarrassment. He drew his shirt over his bottom half, suddenly so aware of how naked he felt. Daichi noticed Suga glow a little bit more than he normally does. Wow, was that his effect?

“I just got here actually! I was looking for you”

“You just got here? Just now?” Suga notes that he seemed like he was retreating. Daichi was pulling on the bottom of his shirt as well.

“Yeah just now. I was gonna say thank you for the water bottle, that's why... that’s why I'm here! Upstairs! Looking for you!” He laughs faintly. Suga eyes the bottle that's clutched to Daichis chest. He couldn't have finished the water that quickly if he just found it. Hmm, maybe he liked the cucumbers and lemon.

“Did uh.. did you hear anything?”

Daichi tries to keep it together. _Yes, fuck. You. Oh god you._

Suga notices a slight panic in his face. _Oh god, could he have-_

“Uh no, in fact it feels almost like I’ve gone slightly deaf so”

“What? Are you okay?” Suga was obviously worried.

“Yeah no I'm kidding. I’m fine with everything, everythings fine!” He smiles, waving his hand as if to say forget it. “Thanks for the water bottle, I really enjoyed it”

Suga thinks _enjoy_ is a weird choice of words. _Ah, whatever. If I probe in further it’ll get weird._

“Yeah well of course. Now don't go fainting on me.” Suga laughs a little.

“Trust me I’m trying”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, you're a pro. thanks so much for reading this. this is my first! lol i sure as hell have a lot of other ideas so let me know if they're worth writing xx


End file.
